


Hickeys

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: HeadCannonStukeVerse [3]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BetaLuke, Hickeys, M/M, OmegaSteven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Luke gives Steven a lot of hickeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> okay so Luke’s a Beta like a high one, while Ste’s slowly moving from omega to beta but he’s still an omega for now.   
> Enjoy :)

Steven POV.

I kissed Luke, I turned around and I saw claw marks on my back.

They still hurt from last night.

“Hey.” He said, “They still hurt?”

“Hey.” I said, touching my back, “a little.” 

“Good.” He said, feeling the claw marks in my back.

I moved into his touch, as he felt my claw marks.

“They make you look beautiful.” He told me.

“No they don't.” I said.

“They mean your marked.” He said.

“I always am with you.” I said, smiling at him.

“I need to see your hickeys.” He said.

“I dont have any on my neck.” I stuttered. 

“Well....then I’ll have to make some.” He said.

“I dont want any.” I stuttered out.

I hope my heart didn’t blip.

“Tough.” He said. 

He pulled my neck towards him mouth.

“I dont....” I started to say.

“What..... Tell me you dont.” He said.

I looked at him.

“I don’t.” I said.

I could tell that my heart blipped, did he notice?

He smiled at me.

He sunk his teeth into my neck.

I moaned into his ear. He smiled.

I could tell he was being smug.

I smiled at him. That he was marking me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Reviews :D


End file.
